2012-08-22 Home Again
It's been longer than Selina meant for it to take but she has finally returned to Gotham so she can attend to business at hand, that being over-seeing the repair to her penthouse apartment. The insurance adjusters had been met with and then the fun of interviewing contractors took place which took the better part of the morning and into the afternoon. Then she had to secure a temporary place for her and her cat Isis to live... ugh, so much had to be done. But she finally got it all accomplished. Remembering a promise she made, she put in a call to Jynn, asking if he'd like to join her for a light supper. Well it has been some time since he last spoke with Selina and honestly he didn't think he would hear from her again. But she did have a lot going on with gettin her place together from what little she told him. He was at the Rec Center doing some cleaning when he got a call from Selina and agreed to meet her for a light dinner. He wasn't all that hungry but he was just happy to hear from Selina. Getting able to leave wasn't a problem at all seeing as he spends all of his time mostly at the rec center, theydidn't mind getting rid of him from time to time. Having arrived in Mid-Town, he rarely ever come this far into Gotham, but you don't leave a woman waiting too long on you, that's just rude. When Jynn does arrive he'll find her seated at an outside table in front of a small bistro-like cafe, a glass of iced tea set off to her left while a stack of papers sit to her right. The latter get a small amount of attention from her between sips, the stack startlingly sizable. So much paperwork to look through and sign. She's dressed down for herself, wearing a casual tee shirt with a cute Maneki-neko on it, jeans and even tennis shoes. Hell, she looks like one of the 'common people' instead of the one-percent the news always goes on about. Jynn's not noticed yet as she's currently got a piece of paper held to her face as a paragraph of (very) small print is poured over. Jynn looks around until he sees the Bistro, sighing as he makes his way over to it. He's not been here before again he normally don't come this way and finds it better when he cooks his own food. But it's a rare treat when someone wants you to meet them, especially from someone you've only met once. Walking over to the table, Jynn bows his head, "Selina." he says before taking a seat across from her. He did have to double take a moment because the last time they met she was in a buisness suit and now she looks more like the common folk, and well she looks good in it. He waits for her to look up before sitting down, he looks around for a moment taking in the people here and getting a few odd or dirty looks his way due to the way he's dressed which is baggy blue jeans, but not having off his butt. A long white shirt with, a Gotham baseball cap turned to the side and black Nikes on his feet. What Selina will notice when she looks up is that his eyes aren't covered this time around, the blacks of his eyes bring out the crimson red pupils of his eyes. Jynn's eyes are a lot like a certain roguish man she knows but even then she can't help but to double take, that being something Selina did not expect. "Thanks for joining me. I am sorry I was... absent from the city for as long as I was. Been an interesting time. Spent longer in New York than I expected/ Jynn's eyes are a lot like a certain roguish man she knows but even then she can't help but to double take, that being something Selina did not expect. "Thanks for joining me. I am sorry I was... absent from the city for as long as I was. Been an interesting time. Spent longer in New York than I expected." She smiles and pushes a menu closer to him, a match to the one that she has by her seat. "The sandwiches are particularly good. Get whatever you'd like, though. My treat." Jynn smiles when he watches Selina do a double take, he sits down across from her. Taking her in as well, "No problem." he says to her. "I was a bit surprised that you called me. I thought that one time would be the last, but then again I love surprises." he tells her. When the menu is pushed over to him, he looks it over, for a moment and decides on a BLT with extra bacon and a Mountain Dew to drink. "I think the next time we get together, I will cook for us." Smiling, "Thank you Selina. I'm glad your back, everything ok with your place?" he asks. "Hmm? Oh, no. I had every intention of calling you," Sel says with a sheepish grin. "I just kind of went on shut down mode for a while. Needed to recover emotionally before I could really do much of anything else." Her own decision has been made before Jynn's arrival so when the server comes she has no problem in picking a sandwich with avacado, sprouts and chicken, among other healthy things. Jynn's order is taken and then the waiter goes to place it for them, leaving them to talk. Mention of her home gets her head to shake. "No, it'll be a while before I can move back in. Couple months. I had to get a per-month lease on an apartment not too far from here." Nodding his head in understanding, Jynn looks to her as the waiter takes his order then leaves to fill it. A small shake of his head shows that he does understand the shut down she had to take. "Well still, I'm glad you called and that we get to enjoy a little dinner together." he bows his head to her. He offers her a smile and leans back in his chair. He is about to ask about her arrangements while she is in town but as she states she has to lease a place he nods his head. "Alright, it's not too expensive is it?" he asks. Again with the subject of money. First Jason thought he could just give her money to pay for the repairs to her place and now Jynn asks about her new place which is awkward. "I think I can afford it," she says while trying not to smile. "It will be a hardship I'll have to endure but I will make it work, somehow." The joke over, Selina chuckles and sips her tea. "Kidding aside, it's not expensive at all." Nodding, he wasn't trying to be in her buisness just thought he would be able to help and noticing the joke, he nods his head. "Well just I know of a few place not far from me, you could stay. It's not the best area, but not too bad." he suggest. He then gets it, a little slwo at times, "Alright, just as long as your ok Selina." he says to her. "So whats all of that for?" he gestures at the papers. "I am sorry. I just..." Selina grins a little before looking to the side, partaking in a spot of people watching as they talk. "I just dislike talking about money. I have to do it so much when trying to gather donations and when in certain circles. And I always feel like I'm bragging. But I do appreciate your concern, Jynn. It's very kind of you." The papers are looked at now and she frowns, not wanting to be reminded of those. "Paper work. Insurance claims and whatnot." "It's alright." Jynn says as he looks at Selina. The waiter does make it back with his sandwhich and soda, bowing his head to the waiter, "Thank you." he says in a low voice which the waiter almost doesn't hear. Looking back to Selina, Jynn doesn't care who is watching them, he's used to being looked at and from how he's dressed it's probably why there is whispers. He looks out of place, "I do what I can to help others. It doesn't matter how much money you have, money can be gained and lost, it's the people who actually look out for one anothe rwhich is important." He takes a bite out of his sandwhich and chews it, nodding at the paperwork, "Sounds boring." he laughs. Selina gives Jynn a bit of a nod, understanding. "It is nice to know there are people like you who do care." Her own sandwich is placed before her and she's more than happy to put away all the forms and other paperwork to eat. "It is tedious," she admits with a sigh. "But necessary. This shall pass like everything else, though, and soon I will be able to move on with my life." Assuming she doesn't get killed in an avalanche of papers! Jynn does smile a little, a bit out of character for him in some circumstances, but he vowed he would help where he could and honestly this is what he will do. He looks at the food in front of him, "Your welcome. It's hard not finding many people who want to help anyone. But I've been fortunate to find those around me, which I think why I like being at my job so much." he says as he reaches for his sandwhich. Grinning a little bit as he eats a bit of his sandwhich, "Well moving on is good, how is your cat doing?" he asks. Sel looks like she might say something more on the subject of lending aid to others but then she's asked about her cat and she's now distracted from the previous subject. "Isis is fine, thank you for asking." A bit of lettuce is tugged free from between the bread and nibbled upon. "She has not be happy with the constant changes to her life but I think she'll come aroud after another jar or two of caviar." She's got to be kidding... right? Watching Selina eat, he grins as she nibbles on the lettuce. "I'm glad she is doing alright." he says to her. But when Selina mentions cavier he double takes, "Your cat eats cavier?" he asks looking a bit bewildered. "I didn't know cats ate that." he says as he shakes his head a little. A smile still present on his face, "Well do she like cat toys?" he asks. Hers warm peal of laughter comes from Jynn's dinner date, that being something Selina hasn't done in a long time. "No, I was joking. As much as Miss Isis might like that she is stuck eating cat food." Undoubtedly the high-end food that the posh pets are shown to enjoy on the shows that talk about the lavish lifestyles the rich live. She pauses then, her nose wrinkling. "She does, yes." A look of relief shows on his face, "I was about to say." he reaches for his soda and sips at it. He does look about the surroundings for a moment and even stares at a couple who seems to be intent on watchign him and Selina. Narrowing those eyes at the two, he looks back to Selina as she continues to speak, but when she wrinkles her nose he blinks, "Something wrong?" he asks as he reaches into his pocket and takes out a wrapped little gift. "Here Isis may like this." he tells her. Selina shakes her head and smiles. "Nothing's wrong. Isis is just a very particular cat. I can never say what she'll like from one moment to another." When Jynn offers the wrapped present for her cat Selina blinks, surprised that he thought of her as well. "Thank you... you should come by and meet her someday," she says with a grin, the offer made as she starts to unwrap it. "Well my moms cat is ancient but even she is particular herself." he tells Selina. Taking another bite of his sandwhich, he smirks a little when Selina blinks at the gift. "Thank you, I would like that." he tells her. Inside the package is a grey furry mouse with bejeweled eyes, one teh wrapper it says tracker mouse, catnip edition. There is also a little remote with the mouse that will allow Selina to control the mouse while playing with Isis. "You like?" "They say that cats are decended from gods and they have made it their life mission to not let a day go by that they don't remind their humans of that fact," Selina says while looking at the toy, taking in the eyes that glitter. Almost reminds her of the diamonds she is so fond of. The gift is put into her purse. "I think it is cute. And I am sure Isis will appreciate something to give chase to." Jynn is pleased and it shows on his face as he lets another smile grace his lips. "I've not heard of that before, thanks for enlightening me." he tells Selina and he isn't speaking condesending or anything, it's actual appreciation, he didn't know that cats were decended from gods. "Well I hope she is happy with the toy." He then quickly finishes off his sandwhich. "So what are you doing after dinner?" he asks. "I hopw your going to relax and leave those papers for tomorrow?" Oh yes. The subject of relaxing. That is something Selina got to partake in quite a bit while out of town but now it's time to play catch up. Putting on a pout that is just shy of perfect, Selina shakes her head at the same time. "Sadly I got a lot of things I need to do. The foundation is in need of my presence for a while tonight and then I got to get to a late meeting." Jynn takes in her mood as he watches her and as he sees her pout, he lowers his head a little, "I'm sorry to hear that, but hopefully once everything is finished Ihope I get to visit your new place." he tells her. Looks like there will be a long day for Selina, but Jynn had work at the rec center to do. "Well at least let us continue this dinner and enjoy one anothers company." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs